1. Field of the Disclosure
The present Invention relates to a ventilation device, and particularly, to a ventilation device with a LED lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional ventilation device. A ventilation device 10 includes a frame 12 with an opening 11, a fan 13 placed in the frame 12, and a panel 14 fixed to the frame 12 and provided with a lighting device 15. The lighting device 15 comprises a fluorescent lamp 16, a ballast (not shown), a lamp base 17, a PCB box (not shown) and a lampshade 18. The lampshade 18 is integrally formed with PCB box and made of metal or resin.
In the above mentioned ventilation device 10 of the prior art, the lighting device 15 of the ventilation device 10 is provided with a fluorescent lamp 16 where a ballast is needed. Thus, the entire volume of the ventilation device 10 becomes large. Furthermore, the cost of manufacturing and using the ventilation device 10 increases.
In order to achieve miniaturization of the lighting device 15, it is desirable to arrange the ballast adjacent to the fluorescent lamp 16. Thus, the ballast is fixed in the prior art inner side the lampshade 18 of the ventilation device 10.
When the ventilation device 10 operates, indoor air is sucked in through the lampshade 18 and passed around the lighting device 10. However, water droplets or vapor may enter inside of the lighting device 15 when the ventilation device 10 is used to discharge the air having high humidity, such as, in a bathroom. As such, it causes potential risk during operation of the ventilation device.